Silent Rain
by The Flying Taco
Summary: A little poem I wrote to illustrate what could have happened to Naruto had no one helped him.


I do not own Naruto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Silent Rain**

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

The quiet taunts and unseen glares have almost killed me dead.

The vile clothes, the inedible food, and the mask I cling to fool them,

But the mask has cracks, and the paint has tainted, and finally I condemn them.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

They don't think I take their words to heart as I lay crying in my bed.

They don't know how much it hurts, and I could never show them so,

For if I do, the mask will break, and they'll take their final blow.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

As I look back upon the lies I've told, the truths I haven't spread.

They all think I'm happy, and they know I could never be grim.

Though I know that my chances at life are less than very slim.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

I hate thinking about now, I think to the past instead.

I was born to be spat at, and I live to be hurt,

I will die like I lived, lying hopelessly in the dirt.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my skull.

I lay my life out before myself, wishing it had been dull.

I was all alone with no hope; I had been utterly defeated.

The villagers think this was what should have been, calling me conceited.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my skull.

I'm angry and my power grows, they should never antagonize the bull!

The crimson eyes and demonic face stare back at me in open disgust,

As the beating continues, harsher still, and it comes from those I trust.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my skull.

I told them all who I really was, and the answer I got was null.

They laughed at me, told me I was just seeking out attention,

But there was so much more that I could have told them that I had never bothered to mention.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my skull.

I look back and see their concerned stares, and think to myself, what bull!

If they had cared, I wouldn't be in this mess, all alone and far from my Hearth,

But they don't care at all; they don't want me on this earth.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my brain.

I try to get in, but I'm thrown back out, left for dead in the rain.

I sit in silence, waiting patiently for anyone to come.

But no one does, why would they, after all? I was only being dumb.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my brain.

I sit alone, waiting for someone to come and end my pain.

Someone does come, and I recognize him from before.

He asks me to come quietly; he's death knocking on my door.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my brain.

I try to think of reasons to say no, but come up empty handed once again.

I agree to do so, in exchange for a little support.

I've signed a deal with the devil and he had become my fort.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my brain.

I walk alone with the devil, having nothing else to gain.

I ask him if what has happened to me had happened to him too.

I ask him why he had left his home and told them they would rue.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully through my heart.

I think about what had happened to make me fall apart.

I woke up each day to face my hell with a smile attached to my face.

And no one thought, even when I was told to leave that it was out of place.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully through my heart.

As I sat and waited calmly for my painful death to start.

There are several people standing there, the ones to commit the crime,

I wait patiently for them to proceed, knowing that it was only a matter of time.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully through my heart.

I think of the many pains in this world and wonder where to start.

I wish the rain would stop now; it's been going on for two decades and one year.

Every storm cloud is a person; every raindrop is a jeer.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully through my heart.

As the process begins, my demon is leaving, they are taking me apart.

The world starts to fade as I remember the pain, and feel tears of relief spill from my eyes.

I depart from this world quickly, leaving the people I despise.

~.~

Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

I move on from this world, into another I go to instead.

I finally have left this world; to me all of my friends are dead,

Because each drop of silent rain echoes painfully in my head.

**-Fin-**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I'm feeling kind of sad now that I finished this little poem.

If you look carefully at the third to last stanza, it reads:

_~.~_

_Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully through my heart._

_I think of the many pains in this world and wonder where to start._

_I wish the rain would stop now; it's been going on for two decades and one year._

_Every storm cloud is a person;__** every raindrop is a jeer.**_

~.~

With this bolded last part in mind; this is why the first line in every stanza always has the words, '_Each drop of silent rain echoes painfully…_'

I for one, think that this poem could reflect Naruto's life if nobody had been there for him. If anyone guesses who the devil is (pretty hard, maybe) tell me! If anyone guesses who commits the crime (eh, maybe challenging) tell me! And if anyone guesses how he died, (Not hard, if you guessed correctly for the other two) tell me!

Did anyone like the poem? Review and tell me so, please! This was a spur of the moment thing; I was actually going to write something completely different.

I'd still like to know, so please **REVIEW!**

Love- The Flying Taco


End file.
